


Soulmate Artists

by FemSanzo291



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Reid, M/M, No-one in BAU, Painter Hotch, Publisher Morgan and Garcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Soulmates are determined by things on your body. Those with writing on their body is what their soulmates have written on their own body.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner was born on November 2, 1981. He was the first son in the Hotchner family. As he got older he noticed that everyone around him had doodles and other things on their bodies. He was almost fourteen before the first marks showed up on his body.

 

The markings were small and… sloppy, dare he say.  It appeared to be coming from a child who was experimenting.  That or he could have just obtained the markers and begun to draw on walls but moved to his skin once the dry walls weren’t enough for his creative mind.  Rubbing his arm he had shrugged and pulled his sleeve down before continuing his own art on his poster board.

 

It got better as he got older. Words started to show up on his arms when he was sixteen. As he got older he had to get a dictionary to see what was exactly being written. When he was twenty-two his first bit of art was in a professional art show.

 

Standing by his picture, Aaron had smiled when necessary but otherwise had stayed fairly silent.  He watched with cautious eyes, quite curious to see the reaction of the viewers faces as his work was more dark than usual.  Moving his sleeve gentle he had slowly begun to read what was written on his arm, which over the years, he had become accustomed to and he actually found himself enjoying when he read it.

* * *

 

Spencer Reid was born on October 28, 1991. He never had a time where there wasn’t something on his arm. As he got older the art got fancier. When he was alone he took pictures of his arm. 

 

The artwork on his arm today seemed to draw itself, just as his own writing flowed like water in a river.  New ideas for plots and character design seemed to come easily to him, and the dark theme came from the picture on his arm.

 

He spent the day writing, both on his arms and on paper. As he got older and finished his first Ph.D. in mathematics, he started to look into art galleries to see if he could find anything that matches what shows up on his arm. Even though he never found things that matched what was on his arm he continued to look as he did three more PhDs and two BAs. He had institutionalized his mother in that time as well. At twenty he left Las Vegas to find someone who would publish his stories. 

 

Traveling by plane, it had taken a good six hours of traveling with two people next to him.  Thankfully he had gotten the window seat, but the person next to him was slightly rude, considering he snapped at the flight attendants.  Still, the ride was not completely unbearable.  Once on the sunny beach of Virginia Beach he had obtained a nice hotel room and begun his journey to find a publisher, but before he left he examined the happy little picture of a village in France on his arm.

  
He found one and at age twenty he became a published author. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hot sun beat down upon Aaron with a ferocity that seemed to perturb the male, but instead he had ignored it easily. His shirt clinging to his skin reminded him that he was thirsty. So, he had decided to make a u-turn and head into a small cafe which served a delicious lemonade. Take a seat he ordered a small meal and an ice cold lemonade, all the while he waited he had read his new excerpt that flowed on his lean arm.

 

It was very well written and it inspired the next painting that he was going to do for his set right now.

 

Aaron thanked the waitress before sipping from his drink. He closed his eyes and imagined the scene before him. A dark stormy night that held a large knight before it’s doors. My, it would draw everyone’s eyes to the dark windows which only held the small orange glow from a single candle. A perfect picture… now he just had to figure out who writes these magnificent scripts.

 

As he thought about who he thought was writing the works, a young, brown haired, man bumped into his table. He quickly started to apologize.

 

Aaron’s eyes shot to the male calmly. He nodded his head and cleared his throat silently.

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” His voice was deep and smooth as he dealt with the situation in a calm, quaint matter.

 

“But,” the man stammered.

 

“Don’t worry. It was an accident, you didn’t do it on purpose. Did you?” He looked the other dead in the eye while questioning him firmly.

 

“N-no,” the man was flushed red in embarrassment. He looked over at Aaron and flushed redder.

Aaron couldn’t help but chuckle softly. This strange male was slightly cute, he wouldn’t say that he wasn’t, but still stranger nonetheless.

 

“Would you like a drink? I can buy.”

 

“Um… water please,” the man stammered.

 

Nodding his head he pulled the seat opposite to him out before nodding to his waitress and getting the other water.

 

“ So, what brings you here?” He almost mumbled the question.

 

“I’m looking for a new publisher,” he answered.

 

“Ahhh, there’s a few around here…” Looking at the other he examined his clothing trying to estimate his character. “An author then?”

 

“Yes,” he says before finishing his drink and leaving.

  
  


Aaron watched him leave quickly. Taking a drink of his own, he had watched the other before classifying that meeting as an odd one.

 

He left to go to the art gallery opening that had his last set in it.

 

Glancing at his watch, Aaron had sighed before finishing his meal and leaving a tip. He knew that the art showing would soon begin, and his art would be part of the viewing. Debating about time he assumed that he’d be able to make it there within ten to fifteen minutes so he could take his time getting there.

 

When he did he looked around at the young man without realizing it. It was still a while before it would open and he would have to change into a suit before it opened. David Rossi came over to him and handed him a suit.

 

David was his old friend and kept him from going crazy at openings. Though he was likely to try to get a date. The man had never had any writing on his body that wasn’t his own doing.

 

“Thanks,” Aaron mumbled taking the outfit, as he was doing so he had realized that more writing was appearing on his skin. Instead of a story, though, it was more of just notes being taken. One of them was *Find the artist. ‘What an odd note.’

 

He left the bathroom and looked over at the other artists that were gathered around. A lot of them were gathered around his set of paintings.

 

“...Another day…” Mumbling, yet again, he smiled and walked over to the group of viewers. He was respectful as he explained the background behind the images, and on some of them, he even explained how he read something that influenced him on the striking pieces of art, though he couldn’t truly explain where he read the excerpts without seeming crazy to his viewers.

 

“Aaron come here,” David said pulling him away from the other artists. He looked at the Dave and he noticed that more writing had shown up on his left arm like it always did. It was the writing that he was used to seeing.

 

“Yeah, is something wrong, David?” He glanced at his arm quickly before pulling his sleeves down. Being slightly selfish, he truly didn’t want to share those little excerpts. They were kind of special to him. Why? Well, he truly couldn’t explain though he felt as if he wanted to.

 

“Aaron, you have always hidden you dominant arm behind bandages, why?” Dave asked corning him in the corner.

 

Glancing around Aaron knew he was trapped behind David. Though David’s his best friend, and he trust him, he still would prefer to keep the writing his own little secret.

 

“Nothing. Don’t worry David. It’s nothing bad.” Laughing softly he tried to joke his way out of this situation.

 

“Aaron you are lying to me. The writings mean a lot to you. Why?” Dave asked.

 

A frown soon took over his lips as he placed his hand on David’s shoulder.

 

“Please, leave it be David.” His voice was hard as he spoke softly. “How did you know there were words on my arm?” Aaron knew he hid them well enough, but how does David know about them?

 

“The words are close to being on your palm. I could see it when you waved your hand,” Dave said as he let Aaron out of the corner. In the time that they had been talking the gallery opened to the public.

 

Hearing that had annoyed the other ever so slightly. He’d have to start bandaging his hands if it became even longer.

 

As the gallery got fuller he saw the young man from before. He walked over to him and kept his left hand down by his side.

 

“Hello again,” Aaron said tapping the other’s back with his right hand. “You left so suddenly that I didn’t get your name. I’m Aaron Hotchner. And you are?” While speaking he held his hand out for the other to grasp in a handshake.

 

“Um. Spencer Reid. I don't shake hands. Too many germs,” Spencer said.

Nodding his head he moved his hand back to his side understanding completely about his phobia, or concern, whichever he wanted to call it.

 

“Sir, is this your art?” Hearing him being called back to his work he had nodded his head and left to leave to answer the older women’s questions about his little village in France.

Spencer followed and looked at the art that he said was his. It looked like the art that had always been on his arms.

 

Helping the elderly women, Aaron looked back at the other with curious eyes. He was eyeing his artwork as if he had seen it before.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” He finally asked after seeing the other examine it quite thoroughly.

 

“I’ve seen this work before. I never knew the name associated with it,” Spencer explained as he looked around. A lot of the works looked somewhat like something that he had seen on his arm in the past few months.

 

Aaron stuffed his hands into his hands into his pockets while watching the other move between his pictures.

 

“Do you like it?” He questioned gently.

 

“Yes,” Spencer breathed.

 

Chuckling softly, Aaron leaned against the wall and smiled softly. This man… he’s quite interesting.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome,” Spencer said as he wandered off to look at other art. He left the gallery before it ended and thought about the man he had met. Aaron Hotchner was likely his soulmate or knew him if he had the habit of drawing on himself or others.

 

Aaron was even more curious about that male, but he let him go without talking more to him, he decided to let the poor man go for the day. Within an hour the art gallery was closed, his artwork was driven to his house, and he was on a train reading the new story which formed on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer was walking back to his hotel and as he thought about the art he saw he thought about his stories as well. Now that he had seen the completed version of some of the art that he had never seen before he was inspired to work on his one shot works. 

 

He got back to his hotel he started to work on his new work on his left arm as he laid on his bed. 

 

Sitting on his bed, Aaron dried his hair as he concentrated on the words which appeared swiftly on his arm and even sliding onto his hand.  He smiled softly as he looked at his own clean hand.  The writing was giving him more new, fresh visions in his head.  He couldn’t help but pick up his own pen and begin to draw a new world, but this world was different.  Instead of just a main picture he had added words to this one, well, more likes quotes that this mysterious author wrote onto his own skin.

 

Spencer was surprised to see his words with the drawing on his right hand he wrote quickly and sloppy, ‘Have you always read the things that I write?’

 

Seeing the words Aaron had thought for a moment.  

 

‘Do you always see what I draw?  *Yes*’  He added at the end for extra oomph.

 

‘Yes, I have. I don’t remember a time where there wasn’t something on my arm.’ Spencer wrote back. He had run out of space that he could write on his left arm and started on his left leg.

 

Feeling a tad bit odd on his leg, he had pulled his pants up and chuckled seeing words scrawl all over it.

 

‘I see.  Are my paintings the only things you see?’

 

‘Anything you write, but I don’t pay much attention to it. The drawings are what I pay the most attention to. I started to look for you when I was in college.’

 

‘Pretty young… why search for so long?  Does it mean that much to you to find me?’

 

‘My dad left when I was ten. My mom’s not all that stable, but the one constant thing in my life was the drawings. So yes I was young, but I’m not that old yet. I’m only twenty-one.’

 

Aaron didn’t entirely know how to respond, other than with a sincere apology.  ‘I’m sorry to hear that… Twenty-one, pretty younger considering I’m thirty-one.’

 

‘Ten years. I’ve seen soulmate couples with larger gaps in age. Your art made me into what I am today. I’ve been writing because of it.’

 

‘Odd, considering your words inspired my art.  What do you mean by soulmates?  I’ve never heard of such a thing.’  Aaron got up and sat down in his living room waiting for the other to respond once more.

 

‘Soulmates are people who are a perfect match for each other no matter what. They are determined by the writings that show up on each person’s skin. I’ve read so much about them that it is no surprise that you have never seen anyone else with them because most would never admit that they aren't the ones that did it.’

 

Silence had seeped between the two as the words about soulmates lingered on their flesh.  

“...Is that so….” Aaron mumbled something incoherent and sat up rubbing his hair with slight annoyance.  ‘I must say…. I am a male…. Though I do not know what your gender is I am curious.  Do enlighten me.’

 

Spencer had to close his eye and take a deep breath before writing, ‘I am male as well.’ He knew that he was gay, but not if his soulmate was.

 

Aaron rubbed his face slowly.  He didn’t mind either gender, to be honest, but he wasn’t going to say anything yet. ‘Do you live in Virginia?’

 

Spencer looked at it not knowing what his thoughts about him being male wrote, ‘I’m in Virginia Beach looking for a new publisher after my last one tried to rape me.’

 

Jesus… Aaron couldn’t help but stop and stare outside of his window. ‘Meet me at a cafe.  It’s a small one on 45th street.  Meet me there by… 3 O’clock tomorrow.

 

‘I’ll be there.’ Spencer wrote back before falling into an uneasy sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Checking his watch once more Aaron made sure he arrived in perfect time to meet this soulmate.  He had constantly thought about him being rapped, and for some reason he found himself getting slightly angry at the attacker.  No one deserves to be rapped, no one.

 

Spencer arrived and pulled out the pen that he always carried and wrote on his skin. ‘I’m here.’

 

Watching the other write on his arm, Aaron had pulled his sleeve down and said, ‘I know.  We’ve meet twice before.’  With that hint he left him to find Aaron himself.

 

Spencer looked around and found Aaron sitting at a table in the corner. He walked over to him and sat down before saying, “So we’re soulmates.”

 

“I guess so…”  Aaron ordered them some drinks as he got comfortable in his chair, looking at the other he did realize that he was cute, a bit awkward, but nothing unusual.  “So… we might as well get to know each other.”  He said softly.

 

“I was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. I am an only child,” Spencer started. 

 

“I have a younger brother named Sean, my mother is  alumna of Mary Baldwin College in Staunton, VA, and my father died at forty-seven of a heart-attack, he was also a cancer survivor.”

 

“My mother was a teacher of fifteenth century literature and developed schizophrenia before I was born. I had her institutionalized when I was eighteen. My father walked out when I was ten. Sadly no one helped me with my mother. I graduated highschool when I was twelve.”

 

“Impressive.  Twelve.  Quite young.”  Aaron sipped his lemonade slowly before allowing himself to put it down.  “I’m sorry to hear about your mother and father, unfortunately some people can’t handle being a parent, and not all are good at it.”  Giving the other a soft look he said, “You haven’t told me your name yet, you know mine.”

 

“Spencer Reid. I’ve wrote ten different books,” Spencer answered as he blushed a cherry red.

 

Placing his hand under his chin he laid his elbow on the table as he smiled.  

 

“I bet I’ve read at least a good chapter of each.  Your writing is very inspirational.  I’ve enjoyed all of them.  I’ve done around thirty-three pictures but a good fifteen are from the excerpts of your books, considering some of the excerpts gave me more than one idea.”

 

“I’ve done the same. Twenty of the chapters have been inspired by your paintings. The first chapter of my first published book was one of the first things that I wrote because of what I saw on my arm. I was nine at the time.”

 

“If you were nine, I was nineteen…. Let’s see, hmmm.  I think that was my dark mansion on a river bend.”  Crossing his arms he tisked softly.  “Yeah, I positive that was one of my earlier pictures.  I drew my second picture off of your first few chapters most likely then.”

 

“It was. As I wrote that book I often looked back at the picture I had taken of my arm.”

 

“Looked back?  How could you do so?  Don’t the pictures and words fade after so long?”

 

“No. I took pictures of them with a camera that my mom had.” Spencer was blushing a brilliant red.

 

Hearing that made Aaron stop and look at the other for a good minute before actually laughing out loud.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude, but that is kind of cute.”  Chuckling a bit more he had taken a long drink of his cool lemonade before seeing that the other was finished with his water.  “Would you like to walk along the beach with me?”

 

“I don’t like the beach. Sand gets everywhere,” Spencer says.

 

“Ahh, I see.”  Chuckling he watched the other with a slight glow in his eye.  “Tell me, do you have any hobbies, other than writing.”

 

“Mainly I’ve gotten degrees when I’m not writing. I have five PhDs and three BAs now,” Spencer says.

 

Aaron couldn’t help but stare slightly rude this time. “Forgive me, but did I hear you correctly?  Five PhDs and three BAs?”

 

“I have an IQ of 187 and I can read 2000 words per minute,” Spencer says blushing.

 

“That automatically makes you the most interesting person I truly know.”  He said smiling softly at the other.  “What do you enjoy doing?”

 

“Mainly writing, going to museums, and historical places, are fun too. Mainly anywhere that I can dig up information for my stories. I like to go to comic cons as well,” Spencer rambles.

 

“Comic cons aren’t too bad.  I enjoy going to museums.  I find that they increase thoughts for my images.  I usually doodle images before making them into art.  Luckily it appears as if you got my full art first.”

 

“Yeah I’d like to have some of the art for my books, but I couldn’t use it without knowing whose art it was. Anyway what do you like to do?” Spencer asked.

“Hmmm… I don’t mind it if you use my art.  As long as I can use some of your quotes in my works of art.”  Watching the other he waited patiently for his response.

 

“Of course you can. Now what do you like to do in your free time? Other than painting,” Spencer questioned. 

 

“Me?  Hmmm, unlike you, which is fine, I enjoy walks on the beach, but I also enjoy reading, and walking out late under the moonlight,” finishing his drink, Aaron had asked the waitress for one more.

 

“I only don’t like sand because I grew up in Vegas. You’re surrounded by sand there. IT gets everywhere and I went to public school. I graduated when I was twelve. I was bullied constantly, and I lost count how many times I had to dig sand out of my boxers,” Spencer stated.

 

Aaron nodded his head gently before bowing it softly then raising it. “Then forgive me for being rude.”

 

“It’s fine. You didn’t know that that had happened,” Spencer says ordering another drink.

 

“No, but I’d like to know.”  He said in a gentle whisper to the other.

 

Spencer look at Aaron though his long lashes. “I’m not going to speak about those things in a very public place.”

 

“Understandably so.”  He mumbled gentle.  “Would you like to go talk somewhere else?”  He softly questioned.

 

“Yes please,” Spencer whispered. 

 

Standing up with calm movement, Aaron didn’t bother to offer his hand to Spencer knowing that he probably didn’t like the thought of germs.  While they walked Aaron had made small talk, making sure to be calm and cool and collected so he could keep Spencer relaxed.  Once at his house he had gotten both of them two cold glasses of water before sitting down on the couch, giving Spencer his distance without being rude.

 

“So my father left when I was ten and when he did so I had to start taking care of all the house chores. The only thing that I ever got from my father was that he left both of us on his insurance and continued to send money for child support,” Spencer said unprompted. His hands visibly shaking. 

 

Aaron moved his hand slowly, stopping before touching Spencer’s hand he soon grasp it gentle leaving it right above his hand so he was only gentle touching it wanting to give some comfort without protruding his space.

 

Spencer Grasped his hand in a bruising grip before saying, “There was one time that I was tied to the goalpost on the football field by the football team. I eventually got free and walked home. My mom haadn’t noticed that I was three hours late getting home”

 

Rubbing his hand with his thumb Aaron grabbed the younger male’s hands and stayed silent.  He wouldn’t speak until after the story was told and he’d allow Spence to take his time with explaining.  There was no rush.

 

“Aaron, my mother had her worst days while I- I spent most of my childhood wondering if when I got home my mom wouldn’t be there… Or the house would be on fire,” Spencer sobbed to his soulmate. He normally wouldn’t share these things, but he knew that he needed to. 

 

“It’s ok…”  Aaron mumbled pulling the other into a soft hug.  Rubbing his back he had soon begun to pet his hair gently.

 

Spencer just laid in Aaron’s arms. His phone went off in his pocket and he moved to get it out. He looked at and after a moment just ignored the call.

 

Aaron watched as he put his phone away and ignored it.

 

“I wouldn’t like to be a bother, but if you don’t mind answering me, who is that?”

 

“It was a friend of mine. Her name is JJ. She’ll leave a message, and if it’s really important she’ll call me back,” Spencer says sleepily.

 

Nodding his head Aaron had continued to pet his hair but now with a gentle smile as he fell asleep in his arms.  Picking up the male he put him down on his bed, wrapping him up in blankets.  Aaron pushed his hair back gentle before chuckling gentle and heading into the livingroom to watch some TV.

 

Spencer’s phone went off again and Aaron leaned over and Picked it up. Noticing the caller ID read JJ he answered the phone.

 

With silence enveloping them for a moment he soon said, “Hello?”

 

“Your not Spencer who are you,” a woman demanded. 

 

“I am Aaron.  Spencer and I just met.  Is there something I can help you with?”  He kept a calm voice speaking to this women.

 

“I need to talk to him about something important,” JJ said her voice full of worry.

 

“I’m sorry but he’s sleeping right now.  You can call him when he’s awake or you can talk to me and I can tell him.”

 

“This really can’t wait,” JJ said.

 

“...Alright.  Give me a moment please.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer Reid was jolted awake by a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t know where he was, but he felt very safe.

 

Caressing his hair softly he had smiled before handing the phone to him. “I believe it’s JJ.  She says it’s important.

Spencer reached out for his phone and Aaron handed it to him. “JJ what’s wrong?” 

Aaron nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.  He was curious to hear what it was about.

“Spencer your mother attempted to kill herself. They think it was the mixture of drugs that she was given. They want you to come back to asap,” JJ said. Tears started to stream down his face.

Aaron reached over and brushed the tears away as they streamed down his face.  Taking the phone from Spencer he said, “He’ll be right there.”  Hanging up on her he hugged him tightly.  “You have to be strong for her.  She needs you now, I know you are strong, you can do this.”

“You’re coming with me right?” Spencer asked.

“Yes, I’ll come with.”  He whispered pushing his silky hair behind his ear.

Spencer hugged him and asked, “Can you buy the tickets for the plane. I need to go get my stuff from my hotel room.”

“Of course.”  Nodding his head he stood up and went to go call for their tickets.  “Do you travel first or second class?”

“I want to travel first class this time,” Spencer says as he get’s ready to leave to get his stuff.

Nodding his head he had called the airline, getting first class seats for them was nothing hard, he made good money so it wasn’t a hassle, and he didn’t mind spoiling him a bit.  He probably needed that right now the most. “While you collect your items I’ll get my own ready.  Uhh, yes first class please.”  He mumbled after moving his hand from the phone.

Spencer nodded and left to get his stuff. It was all packed up in his hotel room ready for him to leave. He got it all and headed back to Aaron’s house. 

With his own bags packed, and his front door locked, Aaron had waited outside for Spencer.  He smiled gently when he spotted him from down the road.  “We’ll be taking my car there, but it’s just around the back.”

Spencer nodded before tossing his bag into the backseat of the SUV and getting in himself. He buckled his seatbelt and settled in his seat.

“Do you want the windows down or the air on?”  Aaron questioned wishing to make him as comfortable as possible.

“Air only,” Spencer whispers as tears start to flow again. His mother was all he had left and he didn’t want her to leave so soon. 

Turning air on, Aaron whipped his tears away before holding his hand tightly. “It’s ok…”  He whispered ever so softly.

Spencer stayed silent for the ride to the airport and the check-in at the airport. 

‘First class certainly is nice.’  Looking out the window Aaron sipped from his water before putting it down and looking over at Spencer, who was still silent.  He wouldn’t disturb it, but at the same time, he was concerned for his well-being.

Spencer leaned over on Aaron and started to fall asleep. He was quickly in a deep sleep and Aaron left him asleep on his chest. 

Aaron actually began to pet his hair softly cooing him into the feeling of safety and warmth.

Spencer stayed up against him asleep til the plane hit turbulence. He jolted awake but stayed curled up against Aaron.

By the time the turbulence had begun Aaron had fallen into his own deep sleep.  He kept his hand on Spencer’s shoulder, his head resting slightly on Spencer’s as he breathed softly.

While Spencer woke and curled into Aaron’s lap, and stayed asleep. He allowed his limbs to be moved and Spencer curled up perfectly in his lap.

A gentle mumbled left Aaron’s lips as he moved down into the seat, crossing his legs which helped cradle Spencer against his chest.  His arms wrapped lazily around his stomach as he rested peacefully.

They stayed like that until an older man came down the aisle and said quite loudly, “Faggots and queer that is what you two are.” It caused both of them to wake and Spencer returned to his own seat. 

Rubbing his head slowly, Aaron glanced at the older male and shrugged holding Spencer closer.

“Excuse me sir, but that is your opinion.  We aren’t hurting you, are we?”  The older man growled before moving forward and leaving them be.  Kissing Spencer’s forehead he said, “Don’t mind the old man.  He’s not worth your concern.”

Spencer just stayed curled up in his seat wide awake until it landed an hour later.  They got off the plane and Spencer noticed a blond woman with a little boy next to her. When the boy noticed Spencer he broke out of his mother’s grip and ran towards him yelling, “Uncle Spence!” 

Spencer bent down and grabbed him. Lifting him as JJ came over to them. When she saw that Aaron was with him she asked, “Are you, Aaron?”

Aaron nodded his head when he saw JJ and her child.

Spencer handed the boy back to his mother and said, “Back to mom Henry.” He hugged JJ before saying, “JJ meet my soulmate Aaron Hotchner. Aaron meet my best friend and editor Jennifer Jareau, and her son Henry.”

Aaron nodded his head once more and held his hand out for a polite but discreet handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jennifer.”

“Please call me JJ. Spencer your mother needs to see you and I have my car here. I can drive you to see your mom,” JJ says as they start walking towards the exit. 

“That would be great JJ,” Spencer says. 

Aaron followed them silently, he didn’t bother to speak deciding that if any action was done that he do it when it counted, and right now it wasn’t entirely needed.  Not yet at least…

JJ drove to Bennington Sanatorium. Spencer was the only one to go in and JJ, Henry, and Aaron sat in the car.

“Your an artist in Virginia. You’ve become quite well known,” JJ says. 

“Yes, I guess I have,”  Aaron spoke gently.  “... Do you think he’ll be ok in there alone?”

“He’ll come back crying most likely, but there is nothing that we can do right now, they won’t let anyone else up there. I’ve tried before,” JJ answered as Henry fell asleep in the back.

“Alright,” he whispered sitting back in his seat and waiting.  When they did see him again she was right, he was crying quite heavily.

Spencer sat down in the back seat and JJ drove them back to his apartment. Spencer was still crying and Aaron helped him out of the car and had to carry him up to his apartment. JJ carried their stuff up to the department.

“Thank you, JJ,”  Aaron said while cradling Spencer on his lap on the couch.  He rubbed his back gently trying to help him breathe before he passed out.

“You’re welcome. If you need anything call,” JJ said before leaving. 

Aaron moved Spencer so that his head was between his knees. Spencer started to calm down and looked up at Aaron with tired eyes. When he fell asleep ten minutes later he carried into the bedroom and stripped him down to his boxers. When he started to put him in his PJs he noticed the track marks on his arms. None of them were fresh and he changed into his PJs before laying next to him.

Holding Spencer against his chest he had pet his hair slowly.  His own eyes soon closed and his mind continued to think about those marks.  

They both woke up at seven the next morning very hungry. Spencer walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. 

While Spencer made the coffee Aaron had begun to make their breakfast but soon forgot that there were no groceries. “I’m going to the store, do you want to come with?”  He asked groggily yawning.

“No,” Spencer answered as he yawned. Aaron came back twenty minutes later with an armful of groceries and started on the food. 

Cutting some vegetables, he had made sure to watch the eggs as they cooked.  Once they were cooked through he had filled them with the vegetables and some cheese.  

“Aaron, can you tell me about your childhood?” Spencer asked they sat down to eat. 

“Sure.  Do you want to know general or anything specific?”  While asking he had plated the food and handed Spencer his own while going back into the kitchen to make his omelet.

“What was your favorite memory?” Spencer asked.

“My favorite?  I would have to say that was reading your first passage.  That inspired my better artwork.  My beginning works were ok, but once reading your passages I just became more enlightened with what to draw.”

Spencer was blushing and he started to rub the inside of his elbow. He hated how he felt and he really just wanted some of his drug of choice Dilaudid. 

Seeing that he had begun to rub his elbow Aaron had asked, “Are you ok?”

“Not really, during my first three years of college, I got addicted to Dilaudid. I’m feeling cravings right now,” Spencer whispered.

“I see… is there something I can do to help you with that?”  

“Cuddling has helped in the past,” Spencer answered as he put his fork down. 

Aaron chuckled. “Oh, has it now.”  Leaving his plate in the kitchen he moved to the couch and placed Spencer onto his lap where he held him firmly.

Spencer nodded and snuggled into Aaron. They sat like that until Spencer said, “I was raped on two secret occasions in college, once while I was in my second year that’s when I got addicted, and the other was during my last year.” 

Petting his hair he sighed with a slightly shaky voice. “Do you want to talk about?”

“No,” Spencer says shifting on Aarons lap, and putting his nose at Aaron’s collarbone.

 

“Alright,” he mumbled holding the other just a closely while making him comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two weeks before Spencer’s mother was stable. Aaron needed to go back to Virginia to deal with a gallery opening in Petersburg. Spencer was going to go back with him and even JJ was thinking about going as well. 

 

Packing his back with gusto, Aaron watched as Spencer chatted with JJ over the phone, his bags already packed and in the car.

 

Spencer was going to move to Virginia and live with Aaron. So most of Spencer’s stuff was packed and was leaving with them now, but some would be sent on by JJ’s husband Will later on. They made it back to Virginia and Dave met them at the airport this time. 

 

“Hello Dave, it’s good to see you again,”  Aaron said while holding Spencer’s hand in his own larger one.

 

“Aaron get all your stuff in the car and we need to get going or we’ll be late,” Dave said helping them grab Spencer’s stuff.

 

“Yeah,” helping Dave obtain their items he had softly smiled at Spencer as they carried them towards the car.

 

They got it all to fit and as they left the airport Aaron started to change into his tuxedo. He had gotten good at it over the years. Spencer ogled his soulmate and started to change into nicer pants and a new shirt. 

 

Sitting in his seat a gentle sigh left past his lips as he glanced over at Spencer. “You look cute.”  He said with a smile.

 

Spencer blushed a brilliant red. When they got to the gallery all three walked in together. Aaron and Spencer went to the bathroom to finish getting ready and Dave went to see what had been set up.

 

Aaron tightened his tie with a slight wiggling motion to make sure it was intact.  Looking over at Spencer he smiled softly as he watched the other pull a small piece of lint off of his shirt.

 

They left and it was time for the gallery to open. Aaron led Spencer over to where his art was. It was set up by what works went with which books of Spencer’s.

 

“This is different… but I like it.”  Smiling at Spencer he walked over to the setup and smiled widely.

 

“I told Dave which paintings went with each of my books,” Spencer answered. 

 

That's when a well-dressed African-American man came up to them with a brightly dressed blond woman beside him.

 

“Are you the painter of these paintings?” the man asked.

 

“Yes, I am.”  Aaron softly smiled politely at the two.

 

“Good. My name is Derek Morgan, and this is my baby girl Penelope Garcia. I remember you saying at a gallery years ago that you had been inspired by a writer. Do you happen to know which that it was?” Morgan asked. 

 

Aaron smiled as he gently moved aside. “Yes, this is the author here, Spencer Reid.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Reid,” the woman started, “We're publishers that are looking for authors. We are two most up and coming publishers.”

 

“Well, I'll take you up on that offer. I need a new publisher anyway,” Spencer says.

 

Aaron smirked before moving around to go and help take care of some questions that some of the viewers had for both paintings and books.

 

Spencer stays and talks to the two about publishing his works. 

 

A good six hours later the crowd had dimmed down and the two men had begun to put their items away in their proper place.

 

As they were leaving Spencer kissed Aaron on the cheek. He was blushing a bright red and Aaron turned and kissed him on the lips. 

 

“Come on you two. If I’m going to get home before midnight we need to leave now,” Dave yelled as he came, though. 

 

Moving back gentle, Aaron smiled while pushing Spencer’s soft hair back.

 

“Come on, before David blows a gasket.”

 

Spencer nods and they walk out to Dave’s car. Spencer and Aaron both sit in the back seat. They are dropped off at Aaron’s home an hour later and make quick work of getting all of Spencer’s stuff into the house. 

 

With everything inside Aaron had smiled and hugged Spencer from behind.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay with me?  I don’t mind it, but I want you to be comfortable.”

 

“Aaron I’ve had nightmare since I was about four years old. Just being around you has helped that immensely. Hell, when we were sharing a bed in my apartment I didn’t have any so I don’t mind staying with you. You have a spare room that I could turn into an office, and an attic that could be turned into a library,” Spencer says as he hugs Aaron.

 

“I like those ideas, I always wanted a library with your books.  I’ve dreamt of myself buying your books since you had begun to inspire my work.  I can get a good three to four images with your books alone.”  Hugging back he had smiled softly before rubbing his back and chuckling.  “I love you, Spencer.”

 

“I love you too, Aaron,” Spencer says before they head to the bedroom. 

 

Aaron smiled even wider after hearing those words.  ‘Cute.’  Following the other, he had soon changed into a pair of PJ bottoms, leaving his top off he crawled into the bed and waited for Spencer to crawl up next to him before turning the light and cuddling against his love. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was two weeks before everything was settled at the home of Aaron and Spencer. When things were truly settled Spencer showed him the outline of his next book along with the first two chapters. 

 

Aaron liked the first two chapters, in fact, he liked them so much he had instantly begun to make an image of the very first scene in the book.  It was a soft romance scene, nothing too shocking, but it was quite romantic and very sweet.

 

It took a month for Spencer to complete the book. As he finished the chapters Aaron painted something from each chapter. Spencer asked Aaron to make the cover image and when Aaron agreed Spencer blushed a bright red. 

 

With the story being a tragic murder mystery, Aaron had decided to go with a cover that showed the main protagonist, an energetic young female named Haley, and go the emotional route with it.  Drawing her in a chair half asleep, tears ran down her face as her arm was rested down the chair her other one on the arm of the chair.  Her hair is ruffled and messy like her clothing.  In the background her lover had his back faced towards her and a red dot in the middle of his back, showing that someone was aiming for him.  Finished with the rough draft a good two days later, Aaron had asked Spencer how it was.  He didn’t want to continue until he got the ok from Spencer.

 

Spencer looked at him with a bright smile and said that it was perfect. Aaron continued on with his work and when the book was published by Morgan Publishers a month later it hit the top ten books of 2011 in days. Selling over two thousand books in just a week.

 

It was at a signing event that Spencer Reid became Spencer Reid-Hotchner. 

 

When Spencer agreed to marry him it had become the best day of his life.  Spencer Reid-Hotchner… what a beautiful sound it has when spoken out loud.

  
They moved into a larger home and adopted a boy by the name of Jack within a year. They continued to draw inspiration from each other and their young son for the rest of their mortal life.


End file.
